


Written in Ink and Blood

by ImmyBear



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Love, Most of Everyone Lives, cute family moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmyBear/pseuds/ImmyBear
Summary: Hello,    My name is Aubrey Delia Hawke and this is my story. I'm a 21 year old mage, living in Kirkwall. We came here while running from the Blight to live with our uncle, but I was not prepared for the adventure that was awaiting me. *My friend said to post this, and I hope you all like it!





	1. Entry 1

Hi there,

 

            My mom told me to write down what happens in here, like a diary of sorts… But that sounds too girly, so I’ll call you a journal. My name is Aubrey Delia Hawke, and I am 8 years old as of today… I have two younger siblings, Carver and Bethany (who are twins by the way), a Momma and a Daddy. My Momma’s name is Leandra Hawke and my Daddy’s name is Malcolm… We currently live in a small town called Honnleath, but have to move around a lot since daddy has magic and isn’t in the Circle… Magic is a big no no in this world, even though I think it is really cool… I think he called it an apostate? Oh well, words… blegh.

            Everyone says I look like Momma, with my brownish-blonde hair and golden-brown eyes, and that Carver and Bethy look like Daddy, with their black hair and blue eyes… Unlike Bethy, I have REALLY long hair, like down to my bum! Behty’s only reaches the middle of her back, and we always braid each other’s hair… I love having a little sister, but Carver is awesome, too!

            Carver is really tall for his 5 years, standing at 2’9, but then again, I’m really short. I’m eight and I’m 3’ tall! He always pulls on my arm when he wants to play, while Bethy just holds mine practically 24/7…. Bethy is just an inch smaller than Carver, and always has a smile on her face. She is a big box of giggles, bouncing around picking flowers and handing them to people she meets in town.

 

            Because today was my birthday, I got to go into town with Momma and Bethy (Carver stayed home with Daddy, because he is learning how to use a sword). On our birthdays, we girls can get something special from whatever town we are currently near. Carver never wanted to get anything from town, saying shopping was such a girly thing to do. I picked out a really pretty ribbon with a matching dress, it was a really pretty reddish-brown color and had elbow-length sleeves and a round collar, and Momma nodded and went to find the shop owner.

            When she walked away, the door opened and a family walked in. Bethy, who was clutching my hands, looked at them and pulled me towards the woman who was holding a little girl on her hip and the hand of a boy maybe a little older than me. The boy immediately ran towards the back of the shop, and his mother yelled for him not to touch anything sharp… When Bethy and I had gotten closer to the woman, Bethy pulled a daisy out of her dress (where she puts them I do not know) and handed it to the woman.

            She then said, “Here you go miss! Have a great day!” And ran towards Momma, who had finished buying the dress, pulling me along with her. We walked out of the shop and back towards home since it was getting dark. As soon as we got home, Momma went to the kitchen and Daddy pulled me aside and handed me a parcel wrapped up in brown paper.

            “Here you go little fairy. Happy Birthday!” I looked up at him, not having to look up very far since he was crouching, then at the parcel in my hands. I quickly opened it and was surprised at what I saw.

             Resting in a small wooden box was a round, silver locket. The face of it had swirling vines and flowers etched into it, so I carefully opened it to find a hand drawn picture of our family.

             “Daddy?” His eyes twinkled with laughter, and he smiled at me. “Oh thank you Daddy! I love it!” He chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Well let’s get it on you then!” I turned, lifted my hair, he hooked it around my neck. I started giggling as I looked down at at the locket on resting on my chest.

We then had a big dinner, druffalo meat with beans, yum! And now I’m writing this before bed, so…

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                       Goodnight!

 


	2. Entry 2

**Entry 2**

 

            I haven't had a chance to write… We had to leave quickly, because the mean men in suits came for Daddy when Bethy, Carver, and I were playing in the field. One of them grabbed Bethy by the arm, and she screamed. Loudly. And caught the man on fire. The other 3 pulled out their swords and did something to her that made her cry out in pain. Carver grabbed the burned guy’s sword and stood in front of Bethy and I.

            The man closest to Carver smacked him with the butt of his sword which knocked him out. They started walking towards me, and I was really afraid. But I wanted to keep my brother and sister safe, and I wanted them to HURT. They all collapsed and writhed on the ground in pain. I didn’t want them to hurt anyone else, and I screamed. Lighting came down from the sky and ZAPPED them. Just as Momma and Daddy came into the clearing, I was kneeling next to Bethy and Carver, thinking how I wanted them to be okay.

            They sat up slowly as Momma and Daddy ran up next to us. Bethy looked around at the people who hurt us, started crying and grabbed onto me. Carver saw Bethy hugging me, and moved to help comfort his twin. They took us back home and told us what was going to happen. We were going to have to leave, and Daddy was going to teach us (Bethy and I) how to control our powers. So now we are here, sitting around a fire in the middle of the woods, eating rabbit stew. Momma and Daddy keep glancing at Bethy and I, while Carver is happily eating his food while not paying attention to any of us. Bethy and I are getting ready to go to bed. So I should probably wrap this up…

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Goodnight!


	3. Entry 3

**Entry 3**

 

            Sorry I haven’t written in a while, Daddy has been training us harder and harder everyday. Bethy seems to be really good at catching things on fire, while I can  **_ZAP_ **  things… Daddy says not every mage (that’s what we are apparently) is in the Circle, where he was for most of his life, some live the lives of normal people. Like we are trying to do.

            Bethy had a nightmare last night, I woke her up when she started crying about losing us. When she sat up, her eyes glowed for a second and then she just fell back asleep. Momma and Daddy looked at each other, the way adults do when they’re worried but don’t want to show it. Daddy said that we aren't very safe when we sleep, and is trying to teach us how to  _ward_ our dreams. I don know what that means, but if it means Bethy is safe I'll do it. 

            But I don't understand why we aren't safe, I met a really nice lady last night. She was the one who woke me up so I could wake up Bethy. She was really pretty, with blonde hair and green eyes. I couldn't really see her though, it was like she wasn't solid.... Oh... Crap... She was a spirit, wasn't she? Well, she said she's help me learn things... So she can't be all bad, right? 

            Tomorrow we should be in a little town called Lothering. That is where we are going to live from now on, so I should probably pack you into my bag. Ya know, just in case the mean men show up again. All of my secrets in you will be safe.

            Bethy and Carver’s birthday is tomorrow, but we might not be able to really celebrate it… Oh, I know! I have some money saved up (nearly 8 years worth of allowances) so when we get into town I can buy them something!

 

_ *The next few passages are not legible, the ink having been smudged and watermarks staining the rest of the leather-bound journal. * _

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
